Un amor prohibido
by Mitsuki Kouyama91
Summary: "el es mi enemigo, un Akatsuki no puedo enamorame de él" "ella es una kunoichi de konoha, la que me a hecho volver a sentirme humano" ¿podra nuestro amor llegar a buen fin? o ¿se acabara anttes de empezar? entren y descubranlo es un sasosaku
1. Chapter 1

No se por que e vuelto a este lugar, aun así se que no puedo evitar hacer lo que debo; Por la abuela Chiyo el tendrá una segunda oportunidad, espero no tener que arrepentirme.

Estoy en el lugar de nuestro enfrentamiento y te veo en el suelo atravesado por las espadas de dos de las marionetas de la abuela Chiyo, te la saco y te coloco boca arriba para intentar curarte con mi nuevo jutsu medico; coloco mis manos sobre tu fuente de chakra, lo único humano que queda en ti y uso mi jutsu al cabo de unos minutos me empiezo a desesperar por que parece que no reaccionas.

"quizás es demasiado tarde" pienso cerrando mis ojos de color jade pero entonces empiezas a moverte y eso hace que los abra, tu mirada se cruza con la mía y puedo notar tu confusión mas yo solo te miro con una sonrisa cansada:

-¿Por qué?- me preguntas totalmente confuso ante mis acciones.

-¿Por qué se que si tu vida hubiese sido diferente no serias así, además la abuela Chiyo hubiera querido que tuvieras una segunda oportunidad par enmendar tu errores, Sasori- le contesto con la mirada triste y puesta en el suelo; de repente siento algo afilado en mi cuello, es Sasori que a colocado una espada sobre mi cuello:

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero cambiar, que no te matare ahora mismo cuando estás indefensa ante mí?- me pregunta con su penetrante mirada fija en mis ojos, yo le observo y cierro los ojos esperando mi final pero antes le digo:

-Hazlo si eso consigue hacerte feliz- al instante dejo de sentir la espada en mi cuello; abro los ojos para encontrarme con un Sasori completamente descolocado ante mis palabras, es normal ni yo entiendo por que dije eso, pero puede ser que la muerte de la abuela Chiyo me aya dejado demasiado triste:

-Vete, no es divertido matar a alguien que no piensa luchar para evitarlo- me dice Sasori volviéndose para darme la espalda, así que me levanto del suelo donde ambos hemos estado sentado hasta ahora y me marcho de allí dejando solo a Sasori y sin saber que ocurrirá ahora.

"Solo espero no haberme equivocado" pienso mientras me dirijo en busca de mis compañeros, que me esperan en Suna junto al Kazekage y sus hermanos.

Una vez allí todos nos despedimos de ellos y no marchamo rumbo a Konoha, a informar a la 5º Hokage de todo lo ocurrido en la misión de rescate del Kazekage; aun que yo e decidido mantener en secreto lo que e echo con Sasori ya que puede que aya sido un error…

"abuela Chiyo, espero no haberme equivocado" pensé dirigiendo mi pensamiento hacia la abuela Chiyo, que ahora debe encontrarse en un lugar mejor junto a los padres de Sasori y con esto en mente seguí el camino de regreso a Konoha al igual que hacían mis compañeros.

Aun que mis pensamientos están en otra parte…

**Continuara…**

**N/A:** espero el alla gustado y pliss dejen comentarios ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde que Sakura me salvo, me había enterado de la muerte de la abuela pues había alcanzado a la chica poco después de que le pidiera que se marchara.

Aunque me había mantenido oculto y oculte mi chakra para que no me descubriera ni ella ni sus amigos y aliados, por alguna extraña razón sentía un intenso dolor en mi fuente de chakra cuando pensaba en la abuela; "por culpa de esta chica, estoy recuperando mis emociones humanas" fue lo que pensé al ver que siempre me ocurría cuando pensaba en la abuela.

Ahora Akatsuki me da por muerto, al igual que el resto del mundo; solo dos personas sabían que estaba vivo Sakura y Deidara al cual le construí un cuerpo como el mío ya que el suyo había quedado bastante mal tras la pelea con los ninjas de la hoja.

A él también le daban por muerto ya que debieron de escuchar las explosiones de la técnica de Deidara, por lo cual el decidió quedarse conmigo; nos manteníamos haciendo trabajos para una familia que nos dio cobijo en territorio de la villa de la arena, lo que mas me desconcierta es que en todo este tiempo no e dejado de pensar en ella:

-Sakura…- susurre mirando la hermosa luna llena que había esta noche y sin saber muy bien por que lo hacia, al fin y al cabo no tengo experiencia en este tipo de cosas.

/**Con Sakura**/

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde que salve a Sasori, no le había dicho nada a nadie y en cierta forma me sentía como una traidora; pero también sabia que Sasori merecía una segunda oportunidad y por eso lo hice, el me recordaba tanto a Sasuke en cierto modo que no pude evitarlo y volví a por él, aun que también lo hice por la abuela Chiyo.

Para sacarme esta preocupación de la cabeza había estado entrenando duro, tanto mis jutsus médicos como mi súper fuerza y demás; sin embargo no lograba sacar a Sasori de mis pensamientos.

"Me pregunto si estará bien, o si ha vuelto con los Akatsuki" me preguntaba mentalmente, mientras susurraba con voz llena de tristeza y observando la luna llena desde la ventana de mi habitación:

-¿Qué estarás haciendo? Sasori…

Me quede observando la luna y pensando en ese chico al que no podía sacar de mis pensamientos y me estaba robando el sueño, al menos por ahora no había pasado nada malo; solo esperaba que la razón de no poderlo sacar de mis pensamientos fuera por preocupación, por que alguien supiera que yo le había salvado y no otra cosa ya que en cierto modo me sentía extraña cuando pensaba en él, no era lo que sentía por Sasuke era algo mucho mas fuerte e intenso.

"Espero no estar enamorándome de él…" fue mi último pensamiento antes de ponerme mi pijama e irme a dormir ya que mañana debía madrugar.

**Continuara… **

N/A: espero les allas gustado dejen comentarios o no abra conti ¬¬


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente me desperté cuando sonó el despertador ya que no había dormido demasiado bien, por que no me quitaba a cierta persona de la cabeza.

Me fui a darme una ducha y poco después me vestí y salí rumbo el despacho de mi maestra, no tarde mucho en llegar a la torre hokage me dirigí al despacho de mi maestra y toque:

Tock, Tock- se escucho un pasen desde dentro asín que pase y vi a mi maestra liada con el papeleo:

-Sakura, hoy te tengo que encargar una misión- me dijo mi maestra levantando la vista de los papeles que revisaba, yo la mire y ella continuo:

-Necesito que vallas a Suna por que el Kazekage no se encuentra bien, al parecer a pesar de que los Akatsukis le extrajeron al shukaku este sigue sin poder dormir y esto esta empezando a afectar a su trabajo; por eso han pedido ayuda a Konoha, tu eres mi mejor alumna asín que te asigno esta misión- me dijo seria.

-No se preocupe maestra, puede contar conmigo para esta misión- le conteste yo, la verdad es que me ponía un poco nerviosa volver a Suna ya que por allí fue donde vi por ultima vez a Sasori.

-Bien Sakura, confió en ti así que prepara tus cosas y sal cuanto antes- me dijo mi maestra seria yo asentí y me marche a preparar lo necesario para la misión.

Una vez prepare todas las cosas que necesitaba me marche hacia la puerta de entrada a Konoha donde ya me estaban esperando dos ambus que serian mi escolta hasta llegar a Suna, nos pusimos en marcha enseguida saltando de árbol en árbol:

-Sakura-san creo que lo mejor sera que no paremos a descansar, así llegaremos antes- yo asentí ante las palabras del ambu y en cuanto llegamos a la linde del bosque y el desierto empece a sentirme observada.

"que extraño, siento como si me estuvieran observando" pensé y mire por el rabillo del ojo a ambos ambus los cuales no parecían sentir nada "sera mi imaginación" pensé dejando pasar esa sensación de ser observada.

Al no pararnos a descansar llegamos a Suna al anochecer y los guardias fueron a avisar de nuestra llegada:

-Bien Sakura-san nosotros nos regresamos ya a Konoha- me dijo el mismo ambu que me hablo antes, para que no parasemos a descansar:

-Esta bien- le conteste y asín se fueron ambos de regreso a Konoha, entonces una voz familiar dijo:

-Cuanto tiempo Sakura-san- me volví en la dirección de la que provenía la voz encontrándome con el rostro familiar de Temari-san:

-Ohaio Temari-san!- la salude cortesmente y ella me empezo a guiar por la villa:

-Sakura-san no sabes cuanto me alegro de que seas tu la medico ninja enviada por la hokage- empezó a decir Temari-san, yo la mire sorprendida y ella aclaro:

-Salvaste a Kankuro cuando estuviste aqui por ultima vez- en ese momento se me vino los recuerdo de esa misión, a la vez que la imagen de Sasori volvía a mi mente consiguiendo así un notable sonrojo en mis mejillas; "hayyyy, por que demonios no consigo quitármelo de la cabeza" pensé al tiempo que Temari me preguntaba:

-Estas bien, Sakura-san? estas muy roja- Temari parecía preocupada, así que le dije:

-No es nada Temari-san, solo estoy cansada y por favor deja las formalidades nos conocemos lo suficiente como para no usarlas ¿no te parece?- ella asintió y me llevo a la mansión del Kazekage que era donde vivian ahora, ya que Gaara-san era el Kazekage.

La mansión era de dos pisos pero aun así enorme si no tenia cuidado de seguro me perdía en ella, Temari me guió hasta la que seria mi habitación; era bastante espaciosa y tenia los muebles justos como para sentirte cómoda: un armario, una comoda, un escritorio, una librería con libros, una cama grande y cuarto de baño propio.

Le agradecí a Temari la cual se fue a informar a Gaara-san de mi llegada y yo decidí tomar un baño ya que necesitaba relajarme, sobre todo por que no consegía sacarme la sensación de ser observada ni la imagen de Sasori de la cabeza.

/**Narra Sasori**/

Por fin había amanecido, estaba empezado a pensar que ser una marioneta humana tenia sus inconvenientes como no poder dormir ya que no lo necesito; pero eso me había llevado a estar toda la noche pensando en cierta chica pelirosa. "Por que no pueda sacarla de mi cabeza?" pensaba mientras me dirigía a la linde del bosque con el desierto ya que no quería quedarme con las personas que nos habían dado cobijo a Deidara y a mí; necesitaba estar solo y el desierto era lo mejor ya que siempre es muy tranquilo, ademas debía aprovechar que Deidara estaba haciendo un trabajito para nuestros anfitriones.

Me encontraba ya en la linde entre el bosque y el desierto cuando sentí tres fuentes de chakra que se acercaban y una de ellas me era familiar a pesar del poco tiempo que la conocía, "es ella" pensé al tiempo que ocultaba mi chakra para que no se dieran cuenta de mi presencia allí.

Al poco tiempo apareció ella junto a dos ambus, enseguida empezaron a correr por el desierto seguramente se dirigían a Suna, no se por que pero les seguí aun sin quitarle la vista de encima y a una distancia prudente para que no me descubrieran; "no a cambiado nada en estas semanas que no la e visto" pensé observándola, ella parecía inquieta por algo aun que los ambus estaban muy tranquilos "acaso me a sentido?" me pregunte mentalmente en cierto modo quería hablar con ella.

"Claro que no, pero por que hago todo esto? es su culpa, por su culpa me estoy sintiendo de nuevo humano" pensé furioso y es que me sentía tan extraño, no me reconocía a mi mismo y todo por una chica pelirosa que no lograba sacar de mi pensamiento.

Pronto llegaron a Suna ya que no pararon a descansar para nada, "ella es realmente fuerte y resistente" pensé con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras la observaba detenidamente mientras ella esperaba a la persona que la guiaría hacia el lugar en el que podría descansar.

Observe bien su cuerpo juvenil ya que ella no debía tener mas de 16 años, aun así sus curvas se definían bastante bien para su edad; su exótico cabellos rosa y sus ojos jade eran una combinación perfecta para un rostro tan angelical y de facciones finas.

"Pero que demonios estoy pensando!" me reclame mentalmente por tener semejantes pensamientos, pero no podía evitarlo ya que ella estaba despertando al hombre que no llegue a ser al cambiar mi cuerpo para ser lo que soy. Al cabo de unos minutos llego una chica con cuatro coletas que seriá su guiá y la llevo a la mansión Kazekage, me asegure de seguilas sin que se dieran cuenta ni ellas ni nadie; las observe entrar en la mansión y yo subí al tejado de una casa para observar mejor la habitación que aquella chica le estaba dando a Sakura.

Pronto la dejo sola y vi como ella se iba al baño, al cabo de media hora sin que ella saliera del baño no aguante mas y asegurándome de que nadie me viera, entre por el balcón a su habitación y cerré las cortinas asegurándome así de que nadie nos viera.

Entonces la puerta del baño se abrió y escuche a mi espalda un pequeño grito de sorpresa, me volví encontrándome con Sakura solo cubierta por una toalla bastante corta que dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas; no puede evitar sonrojarme al verla así tan deseable ya que estaba completamente desnuda debajo de esa toalla.

-Sa... Saso... Sasori que... que haces... aq... aquí...- tartamudeo ella mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmesí y yo no pude resistirme por mas tiempo:

-Sakura...- deje escapar en un susurro mientras la abrazaba y aferraba contra mi cuerpo...

**Continuara...**

**N/A**: Espero os aya gustado el capi y advierto de que puede que el proximo capi lleve lemon aun que aun no es seguro -.-u muchas gracias a las chicas que comentarios ^^ vuestros comentarios me animan mucho a seguir


End file.
